tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Ol' Days
"Good Ol' Days" (stylized as Good Ol' DΔys) is the 15th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Next morning. Alain explains Ground Manipulation. Casey then reminisces about growing up in Johto, thinking about a baseball field in Ecruteak City she used to play at with her family. Meanwhile in Kasai Village, a training session with Sanpei, Barry, Zoey, and Kenny is interrupted by Sanpei's older brothers, Ippei and Nihei, who have returned from their mission. They pick on Sanpei, not seeing him as worthy enough to offer this training or be chief of the village one day. They leave, as an annoyed Sanpei continues training. Back in Johto, the gang has arrived in Ecruteak City, the city where the Bug Plate, Tamamushi, is supposed to be. Casey and crew head to the baseball field. On the way, Ash notices a worn-down building with yellow tape around it. Lyra, Casey, and Alain explain to him and Dawn that it's the Brass Tower, which is now named the Burned Tower. 2 centuries ago, three nameless Pokémon died in a fire there, which is when the Legendary Pokémon Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were created. Ho-Oh used to perch at the top of the tower, but after the fire, it wasn't seen here again.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Burned_Tower They get to the field. Casey is saddened when this brings back memories of when times were better before the Tekiyoku took control. Ash cheers her up and Lyra offers they all play baseball, which they do (except Alain). In Kasai Village, Sanpei, with Barry, Zoey, and Kenny, is on a video call with his mentor, named Saizo. He's in the village militia in charge of a unit. He's stationed in Unova currently. He talks about how he met Sanpei and trained him, while expressing interest in becoming a Manipulator later to help Alain and his group in the final war. He then tells them about the head of the militia, Heidayu, who is competing to become chief against Sanpei's oldest brother, Ippei. He sheds light on how a lot of people dislike Heidayu due to his abrasiveness and arrogance. He then tells about Kagetomo, the former citizen who attacked the village with allies. The allies are in jail, but Kagetomo has escaped and joined the Tekiyoku. He reveals Kagetomo is a Fighting Manipulator. Heidayu then shows up in Hanzo's office, where Shinobu also is. He demands for Hanzo to go ahead and name him chief. Hanzo angrily refuses, while Shinobu says they can't look over Ippei. Hanzo points out Heidayu's lack of respect, while Shinobu orders Heidayu to leave the office, angering him. Back in Johto, the baseball game is interrupted by loud noises in the city. Everyone goes out to see a man Alain identifies as Archie terrorizing the city. Archie ties up a girl to a fence because of her being behind on her taxes, saying he'll return to her later. When he leaves, the crew goes to her and free her. She identifies herself as Bianca Sands. She thanks them and flees to safety. This angers Casey, who gets out her Beedrill to attack Archie. Alain yells at her not to do this, but regardless, she sends Beedrill directly to Archie, who catches it in midair. Casey worriedly runs up as Archie points out the current Tekiyoku law prohibits use of Pokémon moves in public. He then gets a kunai and stabs the Beedrill, killing it. Casey cries while holding her dead Pokémon. Alain and Ash run up to her. Archie didn't know Alain was in the city, but is excited at a chance to fight him. Casey angrily raises her baseball bat up. Archie deduces that Casey loves baseball and must have come from the baseball field earlier, saying he would love to destroy it. He heads to the field. The heroes can't follow, because they're interrupted by another Tekiyoku member that Archie was here with. This is The Iron-Masked Marauder. Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Ippei Uyeno * Nihei Uyeno * Saizo Kosuke * Archie Taketa * The Iron-Masked Marauder * Bianca Sands Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes References Category:Episodes